This invention relates to a composition and method for increasing the uptake of phosphorus into the tissues of living plants. More particularly, this invention relates to a composition and method for enhancing the uptake of phosphorus into crop plant tissues.
The use of potassium polyphosphates in liquid fertilizers for supplying phosphorus and potassium is well known. For example, Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,500 teaches potassium and ammonium polyphosphates containing heavy metal micronutrients as liquid fertilizers.
One problem associated with the use of potassium polyphosphates has been the inability of the plant tissue to absorb adequate quantities of phosphorus and potassium for proper plant growth. The proposed remedy to this problem has been to increase the dosage in an attempt to force the desired absorption. However, this results in inefficient use of the potassium polyphosphate which can prove to be expensive to the farmer and wasteful of materials.
One proposed solution to this problem is contained in pending application, Ser. No. 495,269, filed May 17, 1983 in the names of H. H. Ashmead and H. H. Hsu which is drawn to a composition of polyphosphates containing a minor amount of hydrolyzed protein. The protein hydrolysate serves as a promoter to increase the uptake of phosphorus and potassium into plant tissues.
It has now been found that protein hydrolysates are not the only promoters for increasing phosphorus uptake into plant tissues.